


Breakfast for Dinner

by arc_shield



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast, Dinner, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_shield/pseuds/arc_shield
Summary: Tony stumbles into the kitchen with a head injury not expecting Steve to be there. One thing leads to another and there ends up being breakfast late at night...





	Breakfast for Dinner

_Crash_

“Shit.”

Curly black hair appeared from behind the table with a hand rubbing the new sore spot. Tony had been working on some new armor for his Iron Man suits when he hit his head against the table. Tony sighed and walked over to his chair. He plopped down and pulled up the schematics.

“Hey J, run some tests on the new installation. Look for weak points. I’m going to go get some ice.”

Tony bitterly muttered under his breath and headed up the stairs from the lab. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was now pretty late at night. Dinner was long gone and the rest of the Avengers would probably be asleep. Thankfully, Tony didn’t mind the silence as the team had fought a particularly nasty creature that morning who had compromised the suit. The rest of the day, Tony had been in a bad mood.

As Tony approached the kitchen he saw a large shadow sitting at the island. He recognized the blonde hair and froze.

_Steve. No!_

Tony started to back away when Steve turned around and waved Tony over.

_Stupid enhanced hearing. Messed up my escape plan._

Tony slowly crept over to where Steve had been reading the newspaper. He found a spot across from Steve who smiled up at him.

“What’s keeping you up at these late hours?” Tony asked trying to be as smooth as possible.

Steve shrugged, “I guess I’m just still ramped up from this morning. Sorry about your suit by the way.”

“Oh, that old thing? No biggie. It’ll be done by tomorrow.” _Lies._ Tony had been frustrated and the suit probably wouldn’t be done until the week after, but he couldn’t let Steve know that. He couldn’t let Steve know that he had come to the kitchen to get an ice pack. He couldn’t let Steve know that he had been crushing on him for a month. He especially couldn’t let Steve know that he had secretly hoping that he would invite him over to sit with him.

“Were you going to get something?” Steve asked politely.

“Nothing in particular, just came up here to get out of the lab for a bit.” The back of Tony’s head was throbbing, but he didn’t want to admit defeat.

“Okay.” And with that Steve returned to his paper.

Tony sighed and got up for some water. He turned around for a second before Steve scared the crap out of him.

“Oh my god!” Steve yelped.

Tony spun around, “What?!?!?

“Your head, Tony!”

Tony’s finger shot up to the tender spot on his head. When he drew his fingers back there was a small amount of blood.

Steve looked genuinely concerned, “What happened? Is that why you came up here?”

Tony slapped on some fake charm and replied, “What? No! I didn’t even notice it. Silly me!”

“That looks like it hurts.” Steve said with a frown on his face.

“Well just another injury to add to my collection.”

“Let me help you clean it up.”

“Steve, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“I want to. Please.”

_He’s cute and considerate. I hate this so much._

Tony huffed and sat down on the stool. Steve quickly grabbed the first aid kit from one of the cabinets and rushed over to Tony’s side. Steve got a little closer than Tony expected and began to clean the wound with some antibacterial wipes. It stung, but Steve made sure to be gentle. Since he couldn’t apply a bandaid, Steve put some neosporin and called it a day.

When Steve finished, Tony turned to thank Steve but was met the man’s face extremely close to his own. Steve’s breath was warm.

“Uh. Thanks.” Tony said. He could feel his cheeks heating up. _Stupid blood vessels betraying me._

The moment was ruined by a particularly loud grumble from Tony’s stomach.

Steve backed off and asked, “When was the last time you ate?”

Tony thought about it and couldn’t remember his last meal. “I honestly have no idea. It could have been last week and I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Why don’t I make you something?”

“Steve, come on. You’ve already done enough for me. Believe me. I can clean my own wounds and make my own food thank you very much.”

“Tony, I just need to get some energy out. Let me do this.”

Tony sighed, “Okay. I guess.”

“Any requests?” Steve asked cheerfully.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m really in the mood for breakfast food. Like waffles and pancakes and cereal.”

“Tony it’s still night time. Why wouldn’t you just eat dinner?”

“Why not have breakfast for dinner? Jarvis used to do that for me on special occasions.”

Steve chuckled softly, “Breakfast it is.”

_Why does he have to be so god damn adorable right now? I feel personally victimized by that laugh._

Steve began to find all the ingredients and pull out the cookware. Tony shuffled over to the freezer and grabbed the ice pack he had so desperately needed. Tony returned to his stool, but felt bad he wasn’t helping.

“Is there anything I can do?” Tony asked hesitantly.

Steve paused, “If you don’t mind, could you come crack some eggs for me?”

Tony nodded and walked over to be next to Steve. Their arms brushed a few times. Tony was internally melting, but was making a strong effort not to let it show.

“Do you mind if I make brown sugar and cinnamon waffles?” Steve leaned over Tony to grab the spices from the shelf.

“No. Not at all, they sound good.” Steve’s bicep was dangerously close to Tony’s face and he could feel his mouth wanting to say something really stupid.

“Cool.”

When Steve started the batter in the waffle maker the whole kitchen filled with the smell of warm cinnamon and made Tony feel at home. The lights were dim, food was cooking, and it was the perfect romantic setting. _Damn perfectly timed romantic moments._

Tony was mixing pancake batter when he felt an arm move across his lower back. “Sorry, I was trying to grab the butter.” Steve’s arm was around Tony and he was leaning in to try and reach the butter on the other side of Tony.

“You could have just asked me to grab it for you.” Tony replied flatly. He was tired hiding and decided to go with the route of denial and indifference.

“But you seemed concentrated. I didn’t want to bother you.”

Tony shrugged it off and began making small circles of batter in the warm pan. _I don’t even know why I like him. I mean we’re teammates. Nothing more, Tony. You’re an idiot if you think otherwise._

When Steve’s arm didn’t leave from Tony’s waist, Tony looked up into Steve’s eyes. They were beaming down at him and Steve began to smile.

“Steve what are you-?”

His words were cut off by soft lips pressing against his own. At first Tony was afraid that maybe he had hit his head so hard that he was hallucinating kissing Steve, but when he was pulled in tighter and kissed a little deeper, he gave in. Tony melted into the kiss savoring the sugar and spice on Steve’s lips.

Tony pulled back, “My pancakes, I can’t let them burn!”

Steve snickered, but continued to hold Tony from behind as Tony meticulously flipped each pancake and put them on a plate.

Tony turned off the stove and turned around to face Steve, “How long have you been waiting to do that?”

“Oh, only about every day for at least a month.”

“I literally did not see it coming at all. I thought I was hopelessly pining for you.”

Steve’s smile fell, “I always stopped myself from ever saying anything because I was afraid of what everyone else would say and how you would react. I convinced myself it was a bad idea.”

“Think of it this way: we’re like breakfast for dinner: I know I shouldn’t, but I want it all the time.”

Tony engaged the kiss first this time and got on his tippy toes to lean into the kiss fully. With his bad mood completely forgotten, Tony happily ate and his middle of the night meal. _The armor can wait another day._

Steve walked Tony back to his room where they hovered at the door.

“You need sleep.” Steve said insistently. It was no secret in the compound that Tony never slept, but no one besides Pepper had said anything about it.

“But I don’t want you to leave,” Tony whined.

“I’m a distraction!”

“No! You could never be.”

Tony sighed, but gave in. He was pretty exhausted. Steve bent down and lightly placed a kiss on Tony’s nose.

“Goodnight, Tony.”

“Goodnight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Woah! My first one shot. Hope you guys liked it. Check out my insta for Stony AUs (@arc.shield)!


End file.
